The present invention concerns a load release mechanism, notably for use with a passive sonar buoy. Specifically, a mechanism which maintains the load in locked position during storage and which can be easily unlocked at a time of release is described.
Before being released or jettisoned to sea from an airplane or helicopter, passive sonar buoys comprise compact units of radio-electric equipment laid in waterproof containers, and/or electro-acoustic equipment. On contact with water, or the receptacle environment for a ground load, the electro-acoustic equipment separates from the radio-electric equipment, while remaining tied to the latter by an electrical and mechanical suspension means, usually a coiled cable, and lowers into the water down to a preset depth in the case of a passive submarine buoy. The radio-electric equipment is tied mechanically and electrically to an antenna which is to radiate electromagnetic waves toward the operating aircraft.
The essential problem brought on by the storage and release of a unit of the type described lies in the fact that this unit must not be damaged during storage when it comes in contact with water. Indeed, the storage of such loads involves a locking mechanism capable of maintaining the load locked safely while descending to its final resting place and which is easily manageable by the usual means after release.